Tables and Chairs
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: It was his typical day of brooding in that secluded area in the library. Or was it? Look what we have here. A pretty chick. With pink hair! SxS. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful anime

**Summary:** It was his typical day of brooding in that secluded area in the library. Or was it? SxS. AU

**A/N:**I wrote this oneshot out of boredom. Location: Library. Saturday noon. August 30, 2008.

* * *

.

.

**Tables and Chairs  
**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

A certain raven haired bloke occupied one of the most secluded tables in the vast library of Anguis in Herba University.

Uchiha Sasuke, aged 21, was way too busy brooding about certain matters in his life. This has been a part of his routine whenever he goes to the library. It serves as his quality time to brood and bring out the emo-ish boy that he really was. He never reallly come there to study. It wasn't his intention from coming to that place. He was way too intelligent, a genius as others put it, to bother too much to study. It was ironic to know that he only had to listen to lectures and do a little reading to get exceptional grades in academics. While others on the other hand have to work their asses off for them to even pass.

What a lucky bastard that he was. definitely lucky.

Aside from the reason aforementioned, this certain area has serve as his sanctuary since the day that he discovered that such a 'safe' place exists. He secretly called it as his fortress. Fortress against stupid fangirls. Screw them. Screw the president who established his fanclub. Screw his god-like features and intelligence. Okay. Scratch the last part. He didn't mean it.

So, how did this portion of the library ever been a safe place for him? The answer's quite simple, actually. It was all because of the librarian. The very freaky librarian. Her personality was perceived to be very scary for her fangirls liking that it gave them a scare, perhaps a phobia, to even step into the library. She doesn't really look that horrid. In fact, she was a good-looking woman. It's all because of her attitude. Her A-T-T-I-T-U-D-E.

He might as well ask her for some tips on how to scare people away. And maybe, just maybe, he should thank her for that unintentional favor that she bestowed on his poor, abused and handsome soul.

"Urgh." he heard a grunt from someone whom he presumed was a girl. He was able to guess by simply looking at her shoes and her fitted jeans. As for her upper extremities, barely visible. Books and stack of papers blocked her from his view. To be honest, those books were quite too much for a girl to carry. He was amused with this girl's showcase of inhuman strength.

"Damn it." he heard her cuss.

What an unlady like behavior.

Onyx eyes continued to watch the anonymous girl with utmost interest. He continued to stare at her as she approached his fortress. Did she even know that he was there. Maybe not. Those books serve as an obstacle to give her a good view of her surroundings.

Uchiha Sasuke watched girl's agony. He wasn't planning to help her. He may have not mentioned it but he loves to see others suffering. He just watched the poor girl until the time that she miscalculated her footing and ended up dropping her things on the cold marble floor in the process.

As the stack of papers and books fell on the floor, it was then did he saw the most peculiar but at the same time, most attractive girl that he have ever laid his eyes on.

The hue of her hair was of light pink. Her eyes are of jade in color. Eyes that watched in horror at the mess that she had done. Her lips were partially rosy and pinkish in color. Kissable lips, as Sasuke put it. And that thin bridge pointed nose of hers was simply perfect on her. Yes, she had abnormally huge forehead. But it doesn't really matter that much.

His gaze traveled from her face to her attire and her other parts. She was wearing a pale pink baby doll top and faded jeans. As for her shoes, she was wearing a plain white pair of shoes (flats. Like the ballerina ones. Excluding the laces). Hn. Is that cleavage that he's seeing?! Oh his poor innocent eyes. Or was it really innocent? Maybe not really.

"Excuse me? Need help?" he heard the girl tell him.

So she finally noticed him.

"Hn." came his monotonous reply.

The girl waited for him to move a muscle but she saw nothing. This really irked and disappointed the pretty pinkette. was her plea not enough? Can't he not see her agony?! Was he blind? What a jerk.

Still

She has to give it another try. Even if it meant begging someone that she had never been acquainted before (though she knew his name because he was popular).

"Please?" she voiced out.

"Hn."

Still no movement.

"Fine." Sakura fumed as she continued gathering her things without the Uchiha's assistance. What does she expect from one of the most hostile persons in their campus?!

She continued with her task on hand in slowpoke pace. Man, this was harder than she expected it to be. Damn, she really needed a helping hand. Man, she needed the Uchiha's help.

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, even if still don't know me, could you please give a helping hand? I seriously needed your help right now. I beg you! Please with all the angels and saints in hell, help me." she begged rather dramatically.

He continued to stare at her intently. Okay. She did managed to give him a quite convincing plea. Her choice of words really astounded him. Besides, an angel-like being like her is hard to resist.

The pinkette heaved a sigh of relief as the Uchiha bent down to help her out. After getting the much needed help that she asked for, the task seemed to have been lightened for her.

She watched as her unlikely saviour place the rest of her books neatly on the table. His table. During that time, she decided to thank him and introduce herself properly.

"Thanks for your help." she hesitantly began. "My name's Haruno Sakura, by the way." she said while stretching her right hand for the Uchiha to shake.

_Sakura. What a wonderful name._

Uchiha Sasuke just stared at her hand as if it was some kind of a disease. This irked Sakura once again. If only she knew what the guy was actually feeling (and thinking), she wouldn't feel so angry at him.

_You be very pretty and tempting but I am going to shake your hand. Being nice to people is very un-Uchiha like._

"Mr. Uchiha, you could have at least shook my hand." she piped. "I'm just being nice her."

"I don't remember asking you to be nice to me."

Here goes his stinking pride again.

"Fine." she fumed. "Mr. I'm-Emo-and-I-hate-the-world-and-all-people-in-it Uchiha." she shot back.

"Hn."

It was a good thing that they were quite far from the librarian's station. For if they weren't, the librarian would have now been hot on their heels.

"Urgh. You're pathetic." she groaned.

"Hn."

"Talking to jerks like you would be useless." Sakura said as she watched the young debonair shoot daggers at her.

_At least I know that he's pissed._

Sakura just ignored his intense glare and proceeded to her task at hand. There's so much to be done to even waste time on a snob. Yeah, he may be hot, gorgeous god-like and--

What the hell is she thinking?!

We're talking about a jerk here.

JERK. JERK. JERK. JERK.

You get the picture.

Uchiha Sasuke continued to glare at her for some time until he felt tired of doing so he stopped.

_Glad to see that he gave up._

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Time went by slowly for the two. Sakura was starting to get bored with her home works. Well, who could blame her? Uchiha Sasuke was well...err... he has nothing to focus himself on except from pinky right here.

"Stop looking at me." Sakura finally managed to reprimand the man in front of her. "You're giving me the creeps."

"Hn."

"If you wanted to tell me something, just shoot. Okay?" the girl Sakura told him.

And with this simple statement, Sasuke decided to voice out his thoughts.

"You're different." was his sudden comment.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, rather confused.

"You're different from the girls that I have met before." he clarified.

Sakura gave him a calculating look before answering.

"Of course I am different. I'm unique. Just like everyone else." she told him.

"Hn."

This girl sure knows her vocabulary. With that, she amazed him. And with that, she made him think that maybe this time, just this once, this person was worth talking to. And that's how he found himself talking to her. She answered back.

They finally conversed with each other. But still, they remained aware of each other's purpose of why they came to the library in the first place.They chatted for a little while and then stopped. More like Sasuke stopping himself to let the pinkette finish her task. He just sat there and waited for her. And once she was done, he kindly offered his help to help her with those books.

Quite a shocker if one might daresay.

Sakura find it surprising.

Sasuke was equally surprised himself.

"You know," Sakura turned to her companion as they exited the library. "You weren't as bad I thought you were to be. Or perhaps, not as bad as others thought of you to be."

"Hn."

"Quit that monosyllabic word of yours." Sakura reprimanded.

"Hn."

"Okay. I guess no can do." Sakura finally gave up.

"Don't worry I'll try." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to her and blinked owlishly. That was a first.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun." she used this nickname that she thought was applicable with Sasuke since they were a little bit close from being friends. "You really surprise me."

"Even I myself am surprise." He honestly told the pinkette.

"So, I guess so you around?" Sakura awkwardly stated. "I- I need to go to the girl's dormitory already. I think you should too. I mean, anou, go to the boy's dorm. Hahahahaha." she nervously chuckled. So much for stuttering like an idiot.

"Hn. See you around." he said.

Sasuke then turned to his heel and was about to leave when Sakura stopped him. He looked back at his newly found buddy and was taken by surprise when Sakura did something that he didn't quite expected. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He momentarily stiffened with the sudden contact but then immediately relaxed afterwards. It's not like she's a harmful creature or something.

"Take care." was Sakura's last words before she disappeared from his sight to go back to the comforts of her room.

And as Sakura left him alone, he, Sasuke Uchiha, stayed rooted on his spot.

This was not defintely a typical day. And the rest of the days wouldn't be so normal like before. Because this time,

He had more reasons to visit in the library.

To be able to see and talk to her once again.

On that secluded area in the library.

Somewhere around those tables and chairs.

**Wakas. The End. Fin. Owari. **

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano.

**A/N: **My friend gave me the term Anguis in Herba. She told me that it's translation is snakes in the grass or something like that. I dunno.


	2. Just asking for your opinions

**Author's Note:**

.

.

I was wondering...

.

.

.

Do you guys want a sequel for this?

.

.

.

I just thought of a good continuation for this...

.

.

.

Title

.

.

.

would be...

.

.

.

_**Slip**_

.

.

.

Would that be nice?

.

.

.

Summary...

.

.

.

Uhm...

.

.

.

It was on that particular day when I first saw that books could indeed fly. Maybe not that high. Not on a natural basis either. But one thing is for sure. It was all courtesy of newly found buddy/friend/companion. Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

What's your say?

.

.

.

Anou, don't copy my idea.

.

.

.

I won't say please

.

.

.

Try to find your own originality.

.

.

.

Thanks


End file.
